monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orchard - World of Chaos
'Orchard - Word of Chaos - '''film pełnometrażowy, którego premiera miała miejsce 31 marca 2016 roku. Twórcami są Sandomia i Amity.Gala Streszczenie Amelie poprosiła Sandrę o pomoc w projekcie naukowym. Zadnie polegało na przebadaniu wybranego przez siebie owocu pod kątem genetycznym. Jako że Sandra jest dobra z biologii smoczyca miała ułatwione zadanie. Na nieszczęście obu dziewczyn, Pan Hak kazał przygotować preparat z wyodrębnionego za pomocą destylacji jednego ze związku zawartego w owocu. Niestety w tym momencie pomocna wampirzyca stała się tego przeciwieństwem. Na ogół z biochemią sobie radzi, tak przy innych jej rodzajach przegrywa nierówny pojedynek w tej dziedzinie. Początek zadania był w miarę łatwy, ale po przejściu do ekstrakcji dziewczyny pomyliły rozpuszczalnik i wszystkie potwory przebywające w sali poprzez mutację genów przemieniły się w humanoidalne owoce przez siebie badane. Fabuła Scenariusz pisały dwie osoby. Kolorem granatowym jest fragment Amity.Gala, zaś czarnym Sandomii. < smutna Amelie wychodzi z zajęć Szalonej Nauki wiedząc, że musi przygotować projekt naukowy. Zadnie polegało na przebadaniu wybranego przez siebie owocu pod kątem genetycznym. Smoczyca nie jest dobra w naukach ścisłych - ma duszę artystyczną. Wpadła na pomył poproszenia o pomoc Sandrę. Po chwili błąkania się po budynku Straszyceum znajduje wampirzycę> Amelie: Wszędzie Cię szukam < zwraca się do opartej o ścianę dziewczyny zajętej swoim trumnofonem > Sandra: Co się stało? < wyłącza urządzenie i spogląda zaniepokojona > Amelie: Gdybyś nie wagarowała to byś wiedziała! Pan Hak zadał nam do wykonania eksperyment! < niemal wykrzykuje to ze łzami w oczach > Sandra: Spokojnie. Jaki eksperyment? Co on sobie znowu wymyślił? Amelie: Mamy na następne zajęcia przynieść wybrany owoc i przebadać genetycznie, czy coś. Nie wiem za wiele, bo zamurowało mnie jak powiedział, że mamy coś robić sami. Proszę pomóż mi! < składa ręce w błagalnym geście > Naprawdę się nie znam na chemii, biologii... Sandra: Myślisz, że ja się znam... na chemii... < dopowiada po chwili > Amelie: Ogarniasz biologię, a to tak jakby biologia. Sandra: Nie, to jest chemia. Nie możesz poprosić Jacksona? To kujon, na pewno dostaniesz 6 z tego. Amelie: Nie mogę. < patrzy speszona > Sandra: < widząc minę koleżanki szybko reaguje > Spokojnie, pożyczę Ci go. Amelie: Nie o to chodzi. Ja się po prostu wstydzę. To ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką i nie będziesz się śmiać jak zrobię coś głupiego. Sandra: No pewnie, że nie < klepie smoczycę w plecy, że ta aż podskakuje > Dobra, pomogę ci. Jaki owoc trzeba przynieść? chemiczna < sala nie jest zbytnio zapełniona, na 20 stanowisk zajętych jest 6 > < spóźnione parę minut wchodzą Amelie i Sandra ze swoimi owocami > < rozstawiają się na stanowisku > Pan Hak: Szanowne Panie dlaczego się spóźniły? < pyta zirytowany > Sandra: O dziwo wszędzie w sklepach zabrakło owoców liczi. Pan Hak: Siadać i nie gadać. Jak mówiłem wam tydzień temu, macie badać swoje owoce. Jednak zapomniałem wspomnieć, że macie przeprowadzić ekstrakcję enzymu wydzielającego zapach tegoż owocu. Wszyscy wiecie co robić? Nie widzę pytań, dobrze. Wrócę jak skończycie, czyli za trzy godziny. < wychodzi z sali > Cleo: Że co? Co my mamy robić? Venus, no zrób coś. < zwraca się do koleżanki z pary > Venus: Nie znam się na tym. Byłam przekonana, że nauczyciel coś powie! Draculaura: Ja się boję cokolwiek tu dotykać. Clawdeen: Od tych wszystkich chemikaliów włosy mi się spuszyły. Patsy: Nie tylko tobie < patrzy na swoje nieogarnięte kołtuny, które rozerwały gumkę do włosów > Skelita: Jeśli wszystkie się dobrze zastanowimy, to coś wymyślimy. Sandra: Dobra upiorki. Po kolei. Wiem, że do otrzymania ekstraktu trzeba przeprowadzić destylację, a żeby ją zrobić musimy zmielić nasze owocki. < przerywa na chwilę i patrzy w stronę Cleo > Zmielić, nie zjeść kochana. Cleo: Cóż poradzę, że uwielbiam winogrona. Clawdeen: Może chcesz się zamienić? Venus: Clawdeen, czy to nie jest wilcza jagoda? Clawdeen: < uśmiecha się wymownie > Sandra: Dlaczego przytaszczyłaś całego arbuza, Venus? Venus: Tak jakoś. Skelita: Radziłabym zabrać się do pracy skoro już wiemy co robić. Amelie: Czyli co? Mamy zrobić perfumy z owoców? Kaszka z mleczkiem, odrobina magii i po kłopocie. Wiesz, wiedźmi instynkt po babci. *** < dziewczyny zgodnie z instrukcjami Sandry mielą swoje owoce. Draculaura zabiera się za maliny, Skleita walczy z dynią, a Patsy po długich męczarniach pokonuje kokosa > Amelie: Strasznie mi szkoda mielić te pitaje. Jesteś pewna, że tak to trzeba zrobić? < zwraca się do wampirzycy z pary > Sandra: Zaufaj mi, jestem chemikiem! < mówiąc to poprawiła okulary ochronne > Amelie: < śmieje się > < przygotowane kolbki z rozdrobnionymi owocami zalewają wodą destylowaną i montują na zbudowanej aparaturze > Sandra: Amm, masz ognia? Trzeba odpalić palnik. Amelie: Jasne. A więc upieczmy osiem pieczeni na jednym ogniu. < zieje ogniem i zapala palnik > *** < mija pół godziny i wszystkie dziewczyny mają zdestylowany ekstrakt w kolbkach stożkowych > Amelie: To co teraz? Sandra: Jakbym wiedziała to bym powiedziała. Ma ktoś jakąś książkę od tego? Patsy: Pamiętam, że... < przerywa jej Cleo > Cleo: Tak, wszyscy wiemy, że ''ty pamiętasz. < lekko poirytowana zakłada ręce na piersi > Clawdeen: Cleo daj spokój. Mów Patsy. Patsy: Hak kiedyś mówił jak zrobić ekstrakcję. Potrzebny rozpuszczalnik. Sandra: Wiesz jaki dokładnie? Patsy: Chyba wtedy przestałam słuchać. < uśmiecha się przepraszająco > < wszystkie 8 dziewczyn stoi przy dygestorium ze swoimi preparatami > Sandra: Dobra, raz nietoperzowi śmierć. Nie takie rzeczy próbowały mnie zabić. < podnosi cylinder z nieokreślonym rozpuszczalnikiem i wlewa do swojej erlenmeyerki > < reakcja zachodzi tak gwałtownie, że kolba wybucha, a dziewczyny znajdują się w różnych miejscach pomieszczenia odrzucone falą uderzeniową > < Sandra obrywa najmocniej, jednak odrzuca ją stosunkowo najbliżej > < podnosi się z podłogi patrząc na swoje ręce. Wyglądają niczym skórka liczi. Spódniczka imituje rozpołowiony wcześniej badany owoc > Sandra: Dziewczyny, żyjecie? < szuka wzrokiem Amelii i Patsy > Amelie: A jak powiem, że nie to będziesz bardzo zdziwiona? < patrzy na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Jej ręce i nogi wyglądają teraz niczym części owocu, którego użyła do eksperymentu > Patsy: Jak widać ciężko nas zabić. < patrzy na swój strój > Czy ja jestem kokosem?! < trójka przytomnych upiorek zaczyna cucić swoje koleżanki. Kiedy wszystkie są już na nogach liczo-wampirzyca zwraca uwagę na to, że każda przeminiona dziewczyna ma na palcu zagadkowy pierścionek > Sandra: Biżuteria na palcu? Szczerze to liczyłam na coś lepszego. Jakiś ćwiekowany, albo coś innego... Taki zwykły, brązowy, podłużny kamyk. Amelie: Mnie też się nie podoba, tym bardziej, że preferuję inny typ biżuterii. Mógłby być srebrny lub złoty, a jest... czarny. Ciekawe co by się stało jakbym go zdjęła. < próbuje zdjąć pierścionek > Super, zacisnął się na dobre. Sandra: Ciekawe czy nie rozpadnie się jak będę komuś zmieniać rysy twarzy < uderza pięścią z pierścionkiem w ścianę > Ała! < krzyczy z bólu trzymając się w pasie i osuwa na podłogę > Amelie: < nagle odwraca się słysząc krzyk przyjaciółki > Sandra, co Ci się stało? Sandra: Ciężko powiedzieć... < podnosi się z pomocą smoczycy > Patsy: Nie możesz zdjąć pierścionka? < mówi do Amelie > A ty upadasz na podłogę po uderzeniu go... Coś mi nie pasuje. < przygląda się swojej biżuterii > Amelie: Zadzwonię do Ghoulii, może ona będzie wiedziała co zrobić? Sandra: Próbuj, a znasz zombijski? Amelie: Postawy, ale po co mi on skoro umiem czytać w myślach? < przykłada słuchawkę do ucha > Halo? Ghoulia? No cześć... Miałyśmy mały wypadek na chemii i zmieniłyśmy się w owoce, na których dokonywałyśmy ekstrakcji. Byłabyś w stanie nam pomóc? Haloo...? Świetnie, połączenie się zerwało... Cleo? Co ty robisz? Cleo: No jak to co, robię zdjęcia na Snapstracha, muszę pokazać światu mój nowy look! Szczerze, w fioletowym mi bardzo do twarzy. Jeśli już nie będziecie mieli okazji mnie więcej zobaczyć, to wiedzcie, że wasza królowa ma się świetnie i tak samo świetnie wygląda! Sandra: Dobrze, zmumifikowane winogronko zajęło się sobą, a my może pomyślimy co dalej. Patsy: Już wiem! < krzyknęła > Skelita: Może nie mam uszu, ale słyszę, nie musisz krzyczeć. Patsy: Wiem skąd te pierścionki. Wujek kiedyś mi opowiadał o przeniesieniu duszy w przedmiot. Jak dusza jest przeniesiona w taki przedmiot, tu pierścionek, właściciel jest od niego uzależniony. Jak "zrani się" < pokazuje palcami cudzysłów > pierścionek to i posiadacz obrywa. Jak zniszczy się ten przedmiot to stanie się coś złego. Sandra: Wiem coś o tym. < nadal trzyma się za brzuch > Draculaura: Coś mi to śmierdzi filmem z Harrym Rotterem. Clawdeen: My sami jesteśmy jak postaci filmowe, więc nic mnie nie zdziwi. Może to nie fikcja, a prawda była w filmie. Sandra: Patsy, mówisz, że stanie się coś złego po zniszczeniu pierścionka? Co, umrzemy? Przecież nie żyjemy. Może być coś gorszego? Sprawdźmy... < bierze mocny zamach z chęcią ponownego uderzenia pięścią w ścianę > Amelie: < w ostatniej chwili łapie Sandrę za rękę powstrzymując ja od zrobienia głupoty > Oszalałaś? Małe uderzenie cię zabolało to co by było przy takim? < po chwili dodaje > Przyszłoby wam do głowy, że przez kawałek jakiegoś tandetnego kamienia może stać się nam krzywda? Serio, widziałam już różne rzeczy, a naprawdę dużo ich widziałam, ale pierwszy raz słyszę o pierścionkach-zabójcach. Patsy: Obiecaj, że zostawisz to w spokoju i nie będziesz próbować się unicestwić. Sandra: Dobra... < nadąsana zakłada ręce na piersi > < po chwili zauważa pod swoimi stopami jakąś białą mgłę > Co jest kurna? < odwraca się > < coś dziwnego dzieje się z kolbą w której doszło do reakcji wybuchowej. Zaczyna sączyć się z niej zielono-żółta piana > Sandra: Dziewczyny? < przerywa ich rozmowę > < z piany wydobywającej się z naczynia zaczyna formować się humanoidalna postać. Nowo stworzona dziewczyna strzepuje z siebie resztki piany i patrzy zdziwiona na potwory obserwujące ją > Wygląda jak zwykła szesnastolatka. Jej ciało jest barwy bliżej nieokreślonej. Od jasno szarej po delikatnie kremową - przypomina miąższ liczi. Od połowy przedramion do czubków palców pokryta jest pancerzem identycznym do tego, które aktualnie posiada Sandra. Włosy kanarkowo żółte z cynobrowymi pasemkami są spięte w koka. Brązowe oczy znajdujące się na łososiowym białku spoglądają z przerażeniem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarny kombinezon z nadrukiem wszystkich owoców obecnych w sali. Na to założona jest półprzezroczysta sukienka w kształcie kolby chemicznej. Buty to pozostałości piany, z której wyszła. ?: Yyyy, cześć? Draculaura: To mówi! ?: Chyba tak. Kim jesteście... i kim JA jestem? Draculaura: Ja Draculaura, ty - nie wiemy. < mówi głośno akcentując sylaby > Venus: Po co krzyczysz, raczej nas rozumie. ?: Tak, rozumiem. Wiecie kim jestem? Sandra: Siema, jestem Sandra i chyba jestem twoją mamą. < powiedziała z uśmiechem > ?: Poważnie, ale jak to? Cleo: Nasz pani "Chemik Numer Jeden" nawaliła zamieniając nas w owoce i powołując coś do życia. Clawdeen: Cleo, daj spokój. Już drugi raz Cię proszę. Sandra: Dobra, teraz to już nie tylko mamy problem ze sobą, ale też z tą Owocówką. ?: Owocówką? Sandra: Sorry, nie wiem jak się nazywasz. < chwila milczącego patrzenia sobie w oczy > Już mam! Wiem jak cię nazwać. Wyszłaś z kolby erlenmeyera. To może Erlenmeyer, w skrócie Erlen, Erli? ?: Świetny pomysł! Skelita: Tak więc Erli... Ja jestem Skelita. V: Venus. Cl: Clawdeen. Erlen: Ciebie pamiętam. < zwraca się do D > Am: Z tej strony Amelie - smoczy owoc. < przedstawiając się dyga unosząc spódniczkę > P: Jeszcze Patsy. C: I oczywiście ja. < wpycha się przed szereg dziewczyn > Królewska Cleo de Nile. Sandra: To co robimy? Chyba nie chcemy reszty (nie)życia spędzić jako owoce chroniąc swoją duszę zaklętą w pierścionku przypominającym pestkę. Jakież to niepraktyczne. Nie mogło to być coś co da się bardziej schować i zabezpieczyć? Erlenmeyer: To wy nie jesteście takie? Co oznacza zaklęta dusza w pierścionku? Sandra: Długo by tłumaczyć. Wykonywałyśmy eksperyment naukowy i doszło do eksplozji, która zamieniła nas w owocki, a ciebie powołała do życia. Wybacz, że to mówię, ale... < kładzie dłoń na ramieniu nowej upiorki > ...jesteś wpadką. < uśmiecha się szczerze > Clawdeen: No wiesz, jak matka może tak powiedzieć własnemu dziecku! < mówi powstrzymując śmiech > < wszystkie dziewczyny bez wyjątku zaczynają chichotać > Venus: Wydaje mi się, że w naszym obecnym położeniu nic nie zdziałamy. Jest tu sporo chemikaliów, ale ja bym nie ryzykowała z odtrutką bez receptury. Cleo: Masz rację. Ciężko mi to mówić, ale chyba musimy iść do strochoteki. Draculaura: To do strachoteki! *** < Ósemka dziewczyn idzie korytarzami szkoły w towarzystwie nowo stworzonej koleżanki. Wzbudzają niemałe zainteresowanie. Spectra podlatuje do nich robiąc zdjęcia > Spectra: Co wam się stało? Stroje macie genialne, ale to? < podnosi rękę Sandry i jednocześnie wskazuje kolce na kończynach Amelie > Sandra: Wypadek przy pracy, Speciu. Spectra: A ta nowa upiorka? Kim ona jest? Sandra: To jest Erlenmeyer, jak zauważyłaś nowa upiorka. Spectra: Dlaczego ja nic nie wiem o tym, że ma być ktoś nowy? < robi zdjęcia Erlen błyskając fleszem > Erlenmeyer: < oszołomiona fleszem dosłownie rozpływa się i jako plama cieczy przesuwa się szybkim tempem do przodu > Sandra: < patrzy z niedowierzaniem > Jak mówiłam jest nowa. Bardzo nowa. Patsy: Powinnyśmy za nią iść, przecież nie zna szkoły. Clawdeen: Jeszcze trafi na jakąś studzienkę. Sandra: < strząsa nią > Amelie: No to biegnijcie! Skelita: A ty? Amelie: Ja mam astmę. *** < po paru minutach uciekania Erlenmeyer zatrzymuje się za jakimś zakrętem i zmienia stan skupienia na stały. Po chwili samotności podbiega do niej Clawdeen > Clawdeen: Nie możesz tak uciekać. Nie wiesz gdzie iść, albo tym bardziej gdzie nie iść. < dobiegają w końcu Patsy, Sandra, Skelita, Draculaura i Venus > Skelita: Nie mam płuc a mam zadyszkę, może mi to ktoś wytłumaczyć? Draculaura: Możemy przestać wreszcie marnować czas i iść do tej strachoteki! Clawdeen: Draulaura!? Draculaura: Cleo miała racje z tym, że wyglądamy wampistycznie, ale zaczynam się bać, że może nam to zostać już na zawsze! Nie chcę być maliną jedzącą maliny! < zaczyna szarpać arbuzową bluzką Venus > Venus: Racja, musimy tam wreszcie dotrzeć. Erlen, daj rękę dojdziemy tam spokojnie, a wtedy pomyślimy jak Ciebie zaaklimatyzować. Erlenmeyer: < w myślach > "One nie mogą powrócić do swoich pierwotnych postaci. Co będzie wtedy ze mną" *** < upiorki docierają ostatecznie do biblioteki szkolnej. Czekają tam na nie Amelie i Cleo. Zaczynają szukać w książkach wszystkiego, co może się przydać. Patsy proponuje przeszukanie działu z voodoo, aby doczytać o tym co usłyszała od wujka > Skelita: Znalazłam coś! < woła do reszty koleżanek > Jest o tej tajemniczej przemianie i duszy zaklętej w przedmiocie. Patsy: Daj zerknąć. < przysuwa sobie księgę > Jest u napisane, że aby odzyskać pierwotne postaci musimy przenieść się do jakiegoś Sadu Chaosu. Draculaura: Czemu to zawsze musi mieć przedrostek "chaosu", albo "piekielne". Nie może być "kolorowy" albo "przyjazny"? < cała ósemka patrzy na dziewczynę wymownym spojrzeniem > Sandra: Jesteśmy w Monster High, nie Ever After High. < wzrok z Draculaury wędruje na Sandrę > Sandra: Nieważne. < macha ręką > Patsy: Czytając dalej dowiedziałam się, że do tego sadu można dostać się przez przeprowadzenie rytuału voodoo. Jednak potrzebna jest tu kość strzałkowa około 30 centymetrowa. A takowej akurat nie posiadam na zbyciu. Sandra: Ja sobie nogi nie odrąbię, mimo że to moja wina. Skelita: Nie musisz. < zakręca się wokół własnej osi pozując > Macie przed sobą szkielet, czego chcieć więcej? Patsy: Jak ty będziesz chodziła? Podczas rytuału kość ulegnie zniszczeniu. Skelita: Mam zapasowe części w domu. Sandra: < w myślach "To trochę podejrzane. Części zamienne?" > Skelita: Nie na co się zastanawiać. < odrywa sobie nogę i podaje jej część Patsy > Patsy: < wyjmuje kawałek kredy z sakiewki, którą zawsze ma przy sobie i ryzuje symbole na podłodze. Drze jakiś papier i posypuje ścinkami wcześniej narysowany symbol. Kładzie na to kość koleżanki > Sandra? Sandra: Tak? Patsy: Potrzebuję twoją... krew. Sandra: Dużo, czy z ręki wystarczy? Amelie: Sandra! Sandra: No co? Patsy: Parę kropel tylko. Sandra: A to spoko. < chce naciąć sobie przedramię od wewnętrznej strony jednak nie daje rady > Cleo: Co jest? Pazurki ci się stępiły? Sandra: Pancerz < uśmiecha się > Ale spokojnie, podołam temu zadaniu. < ostatecznie udaje jej się przeciąć skórę na ramieniu i oddać krew do rytuału > Patsy: < kończy odprawianie obrządku, oczy robią jej się białe po czym mdleje > < tajemniczy wir wciąga cała dziewiątkę dziewczyn w rozpadającą się podłogę > *** < w mgnieniu oka pojawiają się w Sadzie Chaosu. Każda z nich ląduje w jego innej części. Aby się stamtąd wydostać i odzyskać swoje poprzednie wcielenia, muszą dokonać tego samego co robiły na chemii, ale korzystając z owoców znalezionych w sadzie. Okazuje się, że zadanie nie jest takie proste, jakby można się było tego spodziewać > *** Amelie: Gdzie ja jestem... Sandra!? SANDRA! < korzystając ze swojego wyjątkowo donośnego głosu, próbuje znaleźć swoją kumpelę krzycząc i wołając > *** Sandra: < leży na wyjątkowo ciepłej trawie niewielkiej polanki. Otwiera oczy i widzi granatowo-pomarańczowe niebo przysłonięte przez ulistnione oraz gołe drzewa. > Patsy, kiedyś cię ukatrupię za te twoje voodoo < mówi do siebie i wstaje > I co mam teraz zrobić? Nie znam się na magii! < krzyczy z całej siły > Laski jesteście tu? Laski! < ponownie podnosi głos nawołując > *** Patsy: < kokos spada jej na głowę > Ał! Na sto rytuałów voodoo! Co się stało z tym miejscem!? ...i gdzie są dziewczyny? < podnosi się z ziemi i zaczyna szukać reszty, tak jak jej pozostałe towarzyszki > *** Erlenmeyer: < pojawia się centralnie na środku krainy, do której została przeniesiona. Z każdej strony słyszy inny głos nawołujący resztę > "I co teraz?" < myśli > Czy one wiedzą co mają robić? "Oby nie." < podnosi wzrok i na ciemnym niebie widzi przeróżne tańczące kolory. Po chwili każdy z nich rozbiega się w inną stronę pozostawiając kolorowe snopy światła > A to co? Jakiś pomarańczowy... tam zapewne będzie ta szkieletka, jak jej tam. Skelita chyba. < przygląda się uważne każdemu po kolei dedukując, że brązowy snop będzie należał do Patsy, różowy do Draculaury. Jagodowy kolor przypada Clawdeen, a indygo należy do Cleo. Venus ma amarantowy. Nad Amelie jest biały snop, zaś nad Sandrą czerwony > Nie będę tu siedzieć i czekać na nie wiadomo co. Muszę je powstrzymać! < kieruje się w stronę pomarańczowego koloru > *** Skelita: < otwiera oczy i natychmiastowo patrzy na swoją nogę. Zużytą do oprawienia rytuału kość zastąpiła łodyga dyni oplatając wąsami czepnymi udo oraz stopę > Ja to mam szczęście! < mówi do siebie próbując wstać > O Mój Stworze! Mogę chodzić! < z radości wykrzykuje podskakując > Erlenmeyer: < wychodzi zza gęstej ściany drzew i krzewów > Dlaczego tak krzyczysz? Cieszyć powinnaś się jak wrócisz do normalnej formy. Skelita: < przestraszona niespodziewaną wizytą milknie > Masz rację. Erlenmeyer: A wiesz jak tego dokonać? Skelita: Niezupełnie. Erlenmeyer: Chodź, pokażę ci coś. < chowa się w roślinność z której przybyła > Skelita: Zaczekaj! < biegnie za nią i po chwili obie trafiają przed spory pień drzewa na którym znajdują się naczynia chemiczne i zwój > Erlenmeyer: Aby wrócić do domu i wyglądać w miarę normalnie < robi pauzę > "Ciężko mi to przechodzi przez gardło" Musicie przeprowadzić ekstrakcję identyczną co ta na zajęciach, ale z owoców zebranych w tym sadzie. < pokazuje na ogrom zieleni > Skelita: Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Erlenmeyer: Już zapomniałaś jak powstałam? < podnosi kolbę i podaje koleżance > Masz! Owoce nazbieraj do tego. Skelita: Serio? < patrzy na naczynie mające nie więcej niż 15 cm wysokości > Nie znam tutejszej flory, ale wydaje mi się, że dynie nie są takie małe. Erlenmeyer: < mruży oczy z lekkim gniewem > To wymyśl coś innego. Wystarczająco ci pomogłam! < odchodzi w tylko sobie znanym kierunku > *** < kolejnym punktem podróży nowostworzonej upiorki staje się polana Venus, gdzie dziewczyna podmienia arbuzikowi rozpuszczalnik, na zwykła wodę. Następnie Patsy zabiera jedynego kokosa z palmy. Gdzie mogła tam coś zawędza albo psuje > *** Amelie: < po tym jak Erlen opuściła smoczycę pozostawia ją sam na sam z naczyniami i paroma zebranymi pitajami > Co ja tu zrobię bez Sandry! Dobra, trzeba działać, albo spadać. Pomyśl o tym jak o perfumach. Trochę czarów i po krzyku. *** Sandra: Dobra, liczi jest, kolba też... Gdzie jest rozpuszczalnik!? I czym mam podpalić palnik...? Gdyby tu tylko była Amm... Ona by od razu zapaliła je wszystkie... *** < reszta dziewczyn z instrukcjami Erlen tworzy swoje preparaty. Pomimo jej knowań jakoś to się udaje. Gdy już wszystkie z trudem wykonują zadanie, jakieś tajemnicze przejście rozpościera się na każdej polanie. Prowadzi ono do samego centrum sadu, gdzie czeka na nie Erlen> *** Draculaura: Ooo cześć Erli, jak dobrze, że i ty jesteś. < mówi rozglądając się po reszcie koleżanek wychodzących ze swoich przejść > Erlenmeyer: Również się niezmiernie ''cieszę. < akcentuje z sarkazmem w głosie > Sandra: Co mamy z nimi zrobić? Patsy: O ile mnie pamięć nie zawodzi, trzeba je wszystkie wlać do jednego naczynia i wymieszać ze sobą. Potem tą mieszaniną podlać zasadzone pestkowe pierścionki. Cleo: To żart? Nie dość, że babrałam się z tymi chemikaliami to mam jeszcze kopać w ziemi?! Venus: Mogę zakopać Twój za ciebie. Cleo: Zezwalam. < unosi rękę niemal pod nos upiorki oferującej pomoc > < dziewczyny zakopują swoją biżuterię i już prawie mają zacząć ją podlewać, gdy nagle Erlen wybucha gniewem > Erlenmeyer: < jej ciało zaczyna falować niczym roztapiająca się breja. Na jej kończynach pojawiają się kolce wytworzone z jej własnej skóry > DOŚĆ! Mam DOŚĆ! Żadna z Was nie wróci do domu! Żadna nie będzie znów ''normalna! < rozpływa się całkowicie i w bezpostaciowej formie podpływa do Clawdeen i przy niej materializuje się wytrącając jej z dłoni dużą kolbę zamkniętą korkiem > Ty! < pokazuje na Sandrę > To ty jesteś temu winna! To przez ciebie! < podpływa teraz do wampirzycy > Stworzyłaś mnie, ale wyrzekłaś! Sandra: Co? Wyrzekłam? Kto ci to nagadał? Erlenmeyer: Zamilcz! < uderza dłonią w blade lico twórczyni > Sandra: < zszokowana trzyma swój policzek. Przez moment nie odwraca głowy w ponownym kierunku atakującej próbując walczyć ze złością. Przegrywa jednak i patrzy na swój twór czerwonymi od furii oczyma > Erlenmeyer: < robi krok w tył lekko przestraszona > Nie boję się ciebie! Nie przestraszysz mnie. Sandra: Nie boisz? < uśmiecha się złowieszczo > To raczej najgłupsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek możesz zrobić. Erlenmeyer: < zbiera w sobie odwagę i rzuca się na Sandrę > < obie kotłują się na trawie > Draculaura: Trzeba coś zrobić! Zaraz się pozabijają! Clawdeen: Racja! < biegnie w stronę bójki > Erlenmeyer: < zauważając intruza, dookoła siebie i wampirzycy tworzy ścianę żrącego, żółto-zielonego kwasu > Venus: < szybko reaguje i pnączem zawija się w pasie wilczycy powstrzymując ją od poparzenia > < Sandra wraz z Erlen dalej walczą. Czarnowłosa uderza kilkukrotnie rywalkę z pięści w twarz, ta odwzajemnia ciosy. Wampirzyca odpycha Erlen na parę metrów, po czym wstaje, wypluwa krew z ust i ociera je ręką > Sandra: No chodź mała. To wszystko na co cię stać? Erlenmeyer: < podnosi się na rękach i spogląda na prowokujący uśmiech Sandry > Nie chcesz wiedzieć co jeszcze potrafię. < po tych słowach wstaje na nogi i tworzy ostre kolce na kostkach swoich dłoni - mają służyć jako kastet > Aaaaaaaaaaa < rzuca się z krzykiem na kontrpartnerkę > Sandra: < robi parę uników jednak grad ciosów ostatecznie ją dosięga dziurawiąc lewe ramię oraz brzuch. Dziewczyna upada i korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Erlen, wyjmuje niewielki nóż z buta atakując ją > Erlenmeyer: < zostaje delikatnie trafiona jednak nie robi sobie nic z tego, a z jej ran nie wypływają żadne płyny ustrojowe > Sandra: < lekko zdziwiona nie opuszcza gardy. Jest gotowa ponowić natarcie > Erlenmeyer: Wahasz się. To niedobrze. Uczucia są słabością! Sandra: Masz rację. Dlatego jeszcze istniejesz. < rzuca nożem wprost w trzewia oponentki > < nastaje chwila ciszy > Erlenmeyer: Hahahahaha < śmieje się głośno > Jesteś aż tak głupia? < wyjmuje nóż z brzucha i likwiduje kwasowy mur. Zmienia się w ciecz i podpływa do zasadzonego pierścionka Sandry. Materializuje się i wyjmuje sadzonkę > Teraz trzymam w ręku życie waszej straszyciółki! Clawdeen: < warczy z gniewem i już ma biec do Erlen > Erlenmeyer: Ohoho < kiwa palcem kręcąc przecząco głową > Jeden fałszywy ruch, a z naszej ukochanej wampirzycy zostanie jedynie bezwładne ciało. Patsy: Dlaczego Erlen, dlaczego? Cleo: Co ona ci zrobiła? Erlenmeyer: Co? Przecież mówiłam! Nie słuchaliście mnie. Nikt mnie nie słucha! Jesteście takie same jak ona, zasługujecie na to, aby pozostać w tym... w tym beznadziejnym miejscu bez potencjału. Ona < pokazuje na Sandrę, która nie utrzymuje się na nogach i upada > Ona chciała się mnie pozbyć. Byłam jej problemem do rozwiązania. < do jej oczu napływają łzy > To jest twórca? Jestem dla ciebie tylko wpadką. < zwraca się do półprzytomnej wampirzycy > Sandra: < leżąc na boku wyciąga rękę do Erlen > To był żart. Nie... nie uważam cię za... wpadkę. Cieszę się, że powstałaś. Jestem wdzięczna Amelie, że poprosiła mnie o pomoc... przy tym projekcie. Erlenmeyer: < upada na kolana trzymając pierścionek i płacząc > Za późno < mówi szeptem i miażdży pierścionek, a pył po nim z jej dłoni zdmuchuje wiatr > Patsy: Nieeeee!!! < krzyczy rozpaczliwie patrząc na Erlen > Amelie: < odwraca się w kierunku przyjaciółki > Sandra!? Co się dzieje? < podbiega do leżącej na trawie wampirki > Czy to jest to co mam na myśli? < zwraca się do Patsy i kładzie głowę Sandry na swoich kolanach > Patsy: < pochyla głowę ze smutkiem i ze łzami w oczach > Niestety tak... Amelie: < płacze i krzyczy > Sandra! Nie odchodź! Błagam! Nie zostawiaj nas! Potrzebuję cię! Jesteś moja najlepszą przyjaciółką! Słyszysz!? Nie możesz mnie zostawić! Nie rozumiesz tego!? Reszta: < pochylają głowy i również płaczą > Skelita: Jesteś boginką przejścia, umiesz wskrzeszać! Zrób coś do diaska! < zwraca się do Patsy > Patsy: < próbuje coś zrobić jednak to co zawsze działało w tym momencie jest nieskuteczne > Nie umiem. Przykro mi... Amelie: < podnosi głowę > Pomyślcie co bez niej byśmy zrobiły!? Czy byłybyśmy tymi samymi potworami, którymi teraz jesteśmy!? Cleo: Znalazła Hissette i się nią zaopiekowała. Venus: Pomogła mi przywrócić do życia rośliny w szklarni. Patsy: Pomogła mi się zaaklimatyzować, ona się mnie nie bała. Clawdeen: O mało nie zrobiłam jej krzywdy, a ona nadal się ze mną przyjaźni i nie miała mi tego za złe. Draculaura: Jako jedyna wiedziała, co trzeba zrobić kiedy drugi raz miałam wampiospę. Skelita: Pomogła mi z dynią, kiedy dobrałam za dużą. Amelie: Po prostu się ze mną zaprzyjaźniłaś i pomogłaś mi przetrwać tyle miesięcy w Straszyceum i zawsze byłaś przy mnie kiedy tego potrzebowałam. Błagam, nie opuszczaj nas, słyszysz!? Erlenmeyer: Ona faktycznie to wszystko zrobiła? Venus: Jaja sobie robisz? Znasz ją od paru godzin i już podsumowałaś jej negatywne cechy. Święta nie jest, ale dlatego właśnie tak wyjątkowa i przede wszystkim... inna! Erlenmeyer: Nie wiedziałam. < spuszcza głowę > Cleo: Oczywiście, bo niby skąd mogłabyś to wiedzieć! Erlenmeyer: Nie! To się tak nie skończy! To głupie, ale coś nas łączy. Powstałam z jej preparatu, dlatego byłyśmy podobne. Spójrzcie na nasze ręce. < dziewczyna wyjmuje z kieszeni swój własny pierścionek wyglądający identycznie do tego Sandry > Oddam jej swój! Cleo: Wreszcie mówisz rozsądnie. Draculaura: Cleo! Przecież Erlen wtedy zginie! Cleo: Żałujesz jej? Erlenmeyer: Może to co teraz powiem zabrzmi mniej bohatersko od wcześniejszej wypowiedzi, ale... Mi nic nie będzie. Nie jestem związana tak jak wy teraz z pierścionkiem. Jest dla mnie biżuterią. Amelie: To skąd pewność, że zadziała? Patsy: Może się udać. Nic nie stracimy, a możemy zyskać. Erlenmeyer: < sadzi swój pierścionek i czeka na efekt w skupieniu > Amelie: Sandra? Słyszysz mnie? No ocknij się! < szarpie ją za ramiona > Sandra: < z trudem otwiera oczy > O dziwo jeszcze słyszę. Zaraz wytrząśniesz ze mnie resztę krwi jaka mi została. Amelie: Sandra! < tuli ją i cieszy się > Narrator Amelie: Potem wszystkie wróciłyśmy do Straszyceum. Oczywiście każda z nas ponownie odzyskała swoje dawne "ja" i znów byłyśmy potworami. Sandra czuje się świetnie. Po całym incydencie w Sadzie Chaosu będziemy miały co wspominać. Erlen okazała skruchę, a relacje z Sandrą... jej mamą o wiele się polepszyły. Niedługo potem poznała swojego "ojczyma" - Jacksona. A ja? Przeżyłam niezwykłą przygodę ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Sandra: < siedzi w ławce z Amelie > Wiesz co? Erlen przekazała mi to co o mnie mówiłyście jak nie (nie)żyłam. Kiedy usłyszałam te wszystkie pozytywne słowa, naprawdę było mi niezmiernie miło. Czy to co mówiłaś było prawdą? Amelie: Oczywiście! Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że jest inaczej? Gdyby nie ty to by mnie tu już nie było! < przytulają się > Narrator: KONIEC *** *** tygodni po całym incydencie z Sadem Chaosu < korytarz szkolny, Erlen i Sandra stoją przy szafkach > Erlenmeyer: Znowu nie masz dla mnie czasu. Już mnie nie kochasz mamusiu? < mówi z uśmiechem > Sandra: Córeczko, zawsze będę cię kochać. < odpowiada z uśmiechem > Erlenmeyer: Dobra, koniec, to trochę obciachowe. Sandra: Racja. < obie zaczynają się śmiać > Jackson: Erlinko, córuniu. < pojawia się nagle > Erlenmeyer: No nie, ty też? Sandra: Masz? < zwraca się do chłopaka > Jackson: Mam. Erlenmeyer: Co ma? Co wy razem knujecie? Sandra: Żaliłaś się, że nie masz z kim spędzać czasu. Dziewczyny po Sadzie jeszcze nadal nie mogą ci wybaczyć tego co zrobiłaś... < zwraca się do Jacksona > Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego ja jej wybaczyłam? Jackson: Bo masz dobre serduszko. < przytula ją > Sandra: A ić tam. < dodaje żartobliwie odsuwając go > Jackson: Pointa tego jest taka, że za namową twojej mamy postanowiliśmy stworzyć ci zwierzątko. Sandra: Sama już do chemikaliów się nie zbliżam, więc zaciągnęłam do roboty kujona. Erlenmeyer: < zaniemówiła > Sandra: Dobra, pokazuj go, bo dziewczynie zaraz zabraknie tlenu w płucach, chociaż ich nie posiada. Jackson: < zza pleców wyjmuje żółto-zielonego, półprzezroczystego glutka z czarnymi oczkami. Gdy ten tylko widzi Erlen wskakuje jej na ręce tuląc się > Erlenmeyer: Nie wiem co powiedzieć. < patrzy skołowanym wzrokiem na rodziców > On jest uroczy! < spuszcza wzrok na galaretkę > Jackson: Niespodzianki nie koniec. Zwierzak jest zmiennokształtny niczym właścicielka i potrafi przyjąć postać dowolnego zwierzątka. < zwierzaczek zaczyna się zmieniać i przybiera kształt psa potem jaszczurki i na końcu ślimaka Sandry > Sandra: Ej, bez takich. Patryk się obrazi. < zaczyna się śmiać > Jackson: Jak go nazwiesz? Erlenmeyer: Może Eppendorf? Albo Molekuła? Jackson: Eppendorf jest świetne. Sandra: Nie znasz się, Molekuła lepsze. Jackson: Eppendorf! Sandra: Molekuła! Erlenmayer: Chodź Gluciu, oni niech się kłócą o sprawę niezależną od nich. < uśmiecha się i odchodzi w towarzystwie galaretkowego zwierzaka > Postacie Ciekawostki *Pierwszy film wyprodukowany przez duet Amity.Gala i Sandomia. *Film nawiązuje do zajęć z chemii organicznej Sandomii. *Dobór owocu nie był przypadkowy. Każda z postaci prowadziła eksperyment na swoim ulubionym. *Każda postać posiada na palcu pierścionek z pestką/nasionem owocu w jakie się przemieniła. Symbolizuje ona wewnętrzną moc oraz fakt, że to z niej wyrasta nowe życie. Pierścionek trzeba było chronić, tak jak miąższ owocu i skórka robi to z nasionkiem. *W filmie debiutuje Erlenmeyer. *Akronim utworzony od nazwy filmu to "OWoC". *Nazwa serii w jakiej występują przemienione postaci nosi nazwę "Fresh & Pawsome" *"Beta-testerem" filmu czyli osobą, która zwracała uwagę na ewentualne błędy w nim była koleżanka Sandomii, której dziękują autorki. Wersja specjalna Miejsce do edycji przez właścicieli postaci zamieszczonych dodatkowo w filmie. Pokazana jest tu historia wypadku w sali chemicznej i podróż do Sadu Chaosu oczyma takich postaci jak: San-Hee Yumeha Przemieniona w wiśnię. Dzień zapowiadał się zwyczajnie co dla mnie jest czymś nie zwyczajnym.Dobre dwa dni zastanawiałam się jaki owoc wybrać na lekcję chemii organicznej W końcu po długim zastanowieniu mój wybór padł na wiśnię.Nie wiem dlaczego ale jakoś kojarzy mi się z rodzinnym domem.Lekcja trwała w najlepsze gdy w pewnym momencie coś poszło nie tak...akurat brałam się za wlewanie ekstraktu wcześniej wspomnianego owocu gdy...ogromna siła odrzuciła mnie na ścianę.Dosłownie odrzuciła gdyż czułam pod głową ścianę.Podniosłam się i usłyszałam pytania Sandry o nasz stan zdrowia.Wyglądała naprawdę dziwacznie więc..popatrzyłam na siebie.Ręce zielone (swoją drogą nie przepadam za tym kolorem) jak łodyga i liście wiśni nogi to samo.Na dodatek skórę miałam czerwoną jak po wyjściu z solarium co w przypadku ducha wygląda dość obrzydliwie.Mogę śmiało powiedzieć że byłam przerażona tą sytuacją a osoba którą zobaczyłam w obłoku pary (Blondynka o łososiowych oczach) też nie wyglądała milutko....Gdybym nie była duchem,z pewnością zaliczyłabym zgon.Bałam się no,dobra wręcz drżałam ze strachu...aż spostrzegłam że lecą ze mnie ...płatki? liście? nie ważne,jedyne czego byłam pewna to to że sytuacja stała się dziwna a wręcz chora.Przeszło mi przez myśl : "Czyli od teraz jak będę jeść wiśnię,to tak jakbym jadła samą siebie?" słyszałam o takich przypadkach,ale nie miałam zamiaru bawić się w kanibalizm.Wiśnie zdecydowanie popieram w ogrodzie lub na talerzu,jako skóra i tłów nie wyglądają dobrze CDN Meelania Przemieniona w truskawkę. (opis właściciela postaci) Diana Eclipse Przemieniona w borówkę. (opis właściciela postaci) Cloudia di Angelo Przemieniona w papaję czyli anielski owoc. Mój wybór owocu na chemię był prosty. Wybrałam papaję, w naszych stronach zwany anielskim owocem. Symbolizuje u nas piękność i młodość, więc nadaje się idealnie :). Niestety nie można tego powiedzieć o zajęciach. Po prostu razem z dziewczynami zabierałyśmy się do pracy, gdy nagle... . Nas wszystkie odrzuciło z prędkością błyskawicy. Nie ucierpiałam za bardzo, jednak czułam się dziwacznie, jakbym miała coś na głowie i na rękach. Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy otrzeźwieli, przede mną roztaczał się nieprawdopodobny widok. Każda z nas miała skórę zrobioną z łodyg lub liści, natomiast moja w kilku miejscach była również żółto-pomarańczowa, w dotyku zaś mokra i lepka. Z moich włosów ciekła jakaś lepka substancja, która okazała się byś sokiem, natomiast mój ubiór wyglądał zupełnie inaczej - i co najgorsze! - naprawdę był zrobiony z papai. Zostałam zamieniona w humanoidalną papaję! W dodatku dostałam jakiś bliżej nieokreślony pierścionek. Jednak po chwili zaskoczenia wszystkie zerknęły na jakąś parę, której wyraźnie było widać w miarę ludzką sylwetkę...CDN Blair DeGhoul Przemieniona w gruszkę. Soundtrack *We Are a Monster High - intro *Last Chaos - główny motyw filmu *Céline Dion - I'm Alive - w momencie wyjścia Erlen z kolby *American Horror Story: Coven - Lala Lala - w strachotece i podczas odprawiania rytuałów *Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You - kiedy Erlen obwina za zaistniałą sytuację Sandrę *Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit - walka Erlen i Sandry Galeria Sandra - OWoC- Fresh and Pawsome.png|Sandra - Art Patsy- Fresh & Pawsome.png|Patsy - Art Erlenmeyer - OWoC- Fresh and Pawsome.png|Erlenmeyer - Art Amm_Fresh_and_Pawsome.jpg|Amelie - Art CloudiaOWoC.png|Cloudia - Art San-Hee OWoC.jpg|- San-Hee Art Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Sandomia Kategoria:Amity.Gala